When Orange Eyes Meet Purple
by Zetsumei no Kira
Summary: Sanzo tries to make sense of his feeling for an odd girl he meets on his travels in China, and she's even more unique than he-or even she-knows. Sanzo x OC and some Gogyo x another OC. Rated M for language and scenes later in the story. Enjoi!
1. OC biographies

Character profiles:

Kanai:

Orange eyes

Race-white

Black hair with turquoise at the ends

About 5' 4"

Slender

21

funny, smart, creative, sarcastic, a bit neagative

Mau:

Blue eyes

Race-black

Dark brown hair with one silver highlight

About 5' 3"

Also slender

20

smart, perverted sense of humor, outgoing, artistic

Chii:

A cat

Black fur

White lightning strike mark on forehead

Gold eyes

Small

12

Kanai and Mau are best friends that moved to China from America. Chii is Kanai's pet cat, and looks like a kitten even though she's 12. They live in two houses outside a small town where people are afraid of them for some unknown reason. They are best friends and write gothic novels together, and agree on pretty much everything, but all hell breaks loose if they get into an arguement!


	2. When Orange Eyes Meet Pruple

From the First Moment We Met

Kanai's POV:

"Mau, why do you have to wake me up so early just to get groceries?" I yawned as we made our way to the small grocery store in the little town of Xi-Lau. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying-and failing- to stifle another yawn from escaping my mouth.

"But it's already one in the afternoon, this isn't all that early," Mau shot back. "You just sleep too late," she said, hitting me lightly with her shopping bags.

"You know I'm not a morning person," I grumbled, knowing that she was a little bit right. But really, is it my fault that I like being awake at night better than the morning? We had already finished our gricery shopping, but I didn't feel like going back to the house we shared just yet. There wasn't all that much to do there, and besides that, it was a beautiful day out- to me anyway. It was warm out with a cool breeze swaying the trees slightly, the sun covered by a layer of clouds just thick enough to block the sun's harsh rays. I leaned against the cold brick wall of an apartment building of sorts, Mau stopping next to me in the building's shadow.

"You don't feel like going back yet? Oh well, I don't feel like it either. We have that story due in a week and I can't think of anything really gorey to scare the readers with. Maybe I'll be inspired outside the house," Mau sighed heavily, leaning against the wall as well and resting her head on the brick. I put my shopping bags down and stretched, yawning like a cat as I did so.

"But I thought you had a great idea just the other day, when you told me the story about how Leon was supposed to have his organs ripped out and the creature works his body like a meat puppet from the inside. That was **brilliant**!" I sadi dramatically, lifting me friend's sprirt's. She laughed, at mention of the meat puppet, causing a few heads to turn our way, then shake in annoyance when they saw who it was. The villagers didn't seem to like us for some reason, whether it was because of the demon outbreak shortly after we arrived or because of our... macabre taste and sickening senses of humor. I was about to go on about our other ideas,but tensed when I got the sense that someone was watching us- no, just me for the most part. I could practically feel the person's eyes staring at me curiously. Turning my head slightly, I noticed a _gorgeous_ blonde man in a priest's robes sitting in the window of the bar across the street. He was the one staring, a kind of dreamy, curious expression on his face. I turned my attention back to Mau, who had stopped laughing, acting like I hadn't seen him watching me. He was the hottest man I'd ever seen, especially his deep purple eyes, but knew the only reason he's even bothered to look is because I stand out so much with my dark, scary clothing, dyed hair, and bright orange eyes.

Sanzo's POV (In third person, I'm not very good at writing about guys in forst person for some reason ^^") :

The Sanzo party had stopped at a bar in the small town of Xi-Lau to have lunch, and as usual Gojyo and Goku were fighting, Hakkai was smiling at their outburst and trying to break it up, and Sanzo was threatening to kill them- everything going as usual. When teh two had finally stopped their yelling- with the 'persuasion' of Sanzo's pistol- Sanzo looked up at the sky, hoping that it wouldn't rain. It was then that he noticed two women across the street, both seeming out of place in the dull little village. One was tanned with long black and blue hair, wearing a white blouse and red plaid miniskirt, the other an african with a silver highlight wearing a men's shirt and baggy jeans. He felt a strange attraction towards to he girl with blue hair, one that he couldn't understand, but he couldn't look away from her. They were both leaning against a brick building across the street, talking to each other. The african-looking one seemed to be troubled about something, and the black haired woman walked in front of her, wavng her hands dramatically about something. The silver haired woman started laughing, and the other girl stiffened ans turned her head just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her eyes- her beautiful, orange eyes. The woman turned around as her friend stopped laughing and they continued their conversation, leaving Sanzo with the unshakable urge to go talk to her, though he held back.

Kanai's POV:

"I'm sorry, but you know how funny I think the word meat puppet is," Mau grinned, her brief gloom gone in an instant. I was still thinking about the priest in the bar. _I wonder why he was staring at me like that, I know I'm weird but I didn't think I was THAT freaky- what's a priest doing in a bar in the first place?!_

_"_Hey Mau, can you see the blonde guy in the bar across the street?" I asked, not wanting ti turn around myself and make it obvious I knew he was watching.

"Uh-huh, the cute guy in the white; why?" Mau asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He's been watching us for the last couple minutes, why do you think that is?" I asked, wanting to know her opinion as well. I always come up with so many different farfetched ideas as explanations, it's nice to get a second opinion to balance out the realistic ones with the crazy ones,. In this case, however, she wasn't much help...

"Maybe he's an assassin? Or a thief? Or maybe he just wants you, I bet he's thinking of all the nasty things he could do with you right n-!!!"I hit her upside the head before she got any louder, her voice was gaining more and more volume with each insane idea she got, and this was ONE weird conversation I didn't want anyone to hear.

"Ow, can't you just tell me to shut the hell up instead sometime, you're gonna leave a scar one day," Mau complained, rubbing the hurt spot on her head. When she looked up again, she shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it now, I don't see him anymore." I turned around and the blonde guy was gone, probably further into the bar than the tinted windows could reveal. I sighed with confusion, then heard a crash from the small house above the store next to the bar.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, listening for another crash, and hearing one close to the house's window. Two figures could be seen in the window, looking as though they were in a fight.

"Yeah; and it doesn't sound good. Althoug I might finally get that inspiration i was looking for," Mau added morbidly at th end.

"Always looking at the bright side of things aren't you?" I grinned at ther, turning my attention back to the wondow. "Though I gotta admit, I was thinking the exact same thing." Seconds later the window broke and I heard a woman screaming, then saw why- a demon held her baby out the broken window! Despite her pleas to give the infant back, the demon just laughed and let go of the crying baby.

Sanzo's POV:

A minute after the blue haired woman had turned back to her friend, the other woman glanced at the bar, and once she'd noticed him, looked back to the blue haired girl and gave a short nod. He could only assume that they were talking about him, which meant that the tan one had to have noticed him. The silver haired woman began talking quickly, getting more dramatic with each second, until finally the other woman slapped her upside the head. Sanzo smirked at the scene, vaguely thinking of how he did the same thing to Goku. Speaking of which...

"Sanzo! Gojyo won't stop taking my pork buns!" Goku whined, pointing to the redhead across from him. Sanzo left his seat by the window to deal with the two again, who were at a table with Hakkai closer to the counter.

"This food's for everyone you monkey, so stop hogging all the food," Gojyo shot back, drinking his beer. Goku fumed at the word minkey and got even louder.

"I'M NOT A MONKY YOU PERVY KAPPA!!!" Goku yelled as he stood, ready to start another fight with Gojyo. People in the bar were watching the group carefully, eyeing them with suspicion. Sanzo caught a little of the townspeople's conversations before he went to break up their fight.

"They're almost as weird as those two girls that moved here a couple years ago," was all he heard before he took out his paper fan, hitting both Gojyo and Goku on the head.

"Both of you shut up and eat your damn lunch!" he shouted angrily at the two.

"Now now, you're going to cause a scene," Hakkai grimaced.

"These two idiots are the ones making a scene, blame them not me," Sanzo said madly, still thinking about the girl he saw earlier. Hakkai wondered why Sanzo had gone easy on them- usually he would've been shooting at the two by now- but in the end he just shrugged it off. Hakkai heard a crash from the building next door, as did the rest of the group and some of the others in the bar. Gojyo and Goku both stood up, ready to fight.

"Sounds like some uninvited guests just showed up," Gojyo smiled, wanting a good battle.

"Yay! Sounds like fun!" Goku cheered, ready to go and see what the problem was. After some yelling from the next building everyone heard a window crash and an evil laugh.

"No! Please, give me back my baby!" A woman yelled desperately, but the laugh came again in answer.


	3. The Demon Fight

Kanai's POV

The demon kept laughing even as he threw the small infant out of the broken window, it's mother screaming for her child. 'Shit!' I thought and lunged forward, catching the child and falling onto the road before it was hurt. The demon, not hearing the thud of a dead baby, looked out the window to see me slowly standing up, holding the baby. I took a couple of steps backwards, handing the baby to Mau.

"Take this, he'll be safer over here," I grinned to Mau as I handed over the infant. Mau gave me a knowing smile as she took the baby, cradling him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Mau smirked as I stepped forward, mind set on punching that demon in the face.

"If I did just that he'd be dead," I called back to her, before facing the demon, who was now leaning out the window, glaring at me. He wasn't all that tall, maybe 5' 9'' and had purple skin, yellow eyes, and darker purple hair. Aside from the color differences, he looked almost human.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I yelled at the demon, recieving a surprised look from him, as well as most of the town. "Don't kill innocent children you ass!" The demon grew angrier and jumped out of the building, landing on his feet a couple of yards away from me.

"And why shouldn't I? Stupid human," He said in a demeaning, arrogant voice that really pissed me off, but I managed to keep my cool for the moment. I noticed that the blonde man and his three companions had come out of the bar, one woth a staff and one with a scythe-type weapon, but the he stopped them from rushing in front of the demon, putting his arm out in front of them. He seemed to be waiting for me to answer the demon.

"If you're gonna try and kill someone," I started, grinning, ready to fight. "It should be someone that can fight back!" I finished loudly, preparing for an attack. The demon grinned evilly.

"You'll fight back," he said before lunging at me.

Sanzo's POV

Goku and Gojyo were ready to charge outside, Hakkai and Sanzo standing up as well, when they saw a small, crying bundle thrown out of the window, plunging towards the ground.

"Shit, he threw a baby?!" Gojyo exclaimed, surprised. Hakkai was equally as shocked, and could only gasp as the baby approached groud level. Sanzo was watching the scene unfold, unsure of how to react, when he saw the blue haired woman jump forward and catch the baby before hitting the ground hard. He kapt watching as the woman stood up and gave the baby to her friend, then began yelling at the demon on the second floor of the next building. He couldn't believe that she wasn't afraid of the demon, not to mention yelling at it. The others were stunned as well, no longer rushing towards the exit. At least, not until the demon jumped out of the building, landing in front of the blue haired woman.

"That girl doesn't know what she's gotten herself into," Hakkai sighed, following the other three out of the bar. The woman continued to yell at the demon until he said something back. Goku and Gojyo were about to rush forward to fight the demon, but Sanzo held them back, wanting to see how the woman handled things.

"What're ya doin Sanzo? We have to help her!" Goku whined, wanting to go out and fight.

"Wait and see what the woman does," Sanzo said, watching the scene ahead of them. Goku sighed, but stayed back, as did the others. Then the demon made his first move.

Kanai's POV

As the demon got closer and closer to me, I waited until the last second and ducked under his punch, grabbing his arm and twisting it until I heard a small 'crack'. The demon let out a small gasp, then growled and tried punching with the other hand, but I jumped out of the way, landing a few feet away from him. The demon took another lunge at me, but this time I was too slow at dodging and was slammed back into the brick wall of the building behind me. He held me there for a second, until I raised my feet off the ground and kicked him in the chest, sending him staggering back and turning around, facing away from me. The demon turned around, his face twisted in anger, before jumping high in the air with his claws aimed at my head. I grabbed his wrist before it hit me, using his own force to throw him behind me and onto the ground. He quickly regained his footing, but I didn't give him another chance to attack, swiftly kicking him in the side of the head and sending him cracsing back into the dirt.

"Come on, I won't kick you while you're down," I said happily, smirking impishly as I took another step back, waiting for him to stand. "Hurry up and fight!" I exclaimed, seeing the redhaired man with Sanzo grin. The demon got back to his feet, unsure of what to do next.

"You- you can't be a _normal_ human," he said angrily. I cocked my head to the side thinking, a little.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about," I said, confused. "Now are you gonna fight or not?" I asked. The demon rubbed his aching arm which made him grimace so badly it must have been broken, and felt the side of his head, blood covering his hand. He was actually bleeding quite badly from the wound, crimson streams flowing down the side of his head. He swayed a bit on his feet before taking one step back, then another, and then he ran away towards the woods outside of town.

"Ciao, Sayonara, and good riddance!" I exclaimed happily as I watched him leave. A young woman with long brown hair came rushing out of the building the demon had jumped out of, looking around frantically. I walked back to Mau and pushed her towards the woman. "I believe this is yours," I smiled kindly, and Mau held out the infant for his mother. His mother looked at the two girls as if they were crazy, then snatched her child back and ran into the building again.

"Well that was ungrateful," Mau commented dryly, then turned to me. "But that fight did give me some great inspiration for the next scene in our book!" She exclaimed happily, and gave Kanai a high five. The rest of the town stared at them as if they were the killer demons, slowly returning to their own business.

"Well I'm glad to be of service," I laughed, then noticed a throbbing pain in my head. I rubbed the back of my head where I'd hit the wall, but it came back without blood so I tried to ignore it. Mau glanced behind me for a second.

"Hey, Blondie's still watchin you. He doesn't look as scared as I thought he'd be; in fact, he doeasn't look scared at all," Mau whispered to me.

"Really? Then he's a hell of a lot braver than most of the people living here," I said, still rubbing the back of my head. "Now let's get out of the street," I suggested, and followed Mau to the building to the left of the bar and rested against the wall. The blonde guy was talking to his companions about something, the shorter one getting really excited and looking in my direction happily. The redhaired man and the short guy got into a fight, but I couldn't hear what it was over, and it ended when the blonde man slapped them each in the head with a paper fan. I started laughing at the sight and Mau gave me a strange look until I pointed to the four. The blonde man took notice of my laughing, and his features softened a bit until the two others began arguing again. The fourth guy with them, a man wearing a monocle, ushered the others inside before they caused a huge scene.

"Hey Kanai, turn around for a sec," Mau said, and I turned so she was facing the back of my head.

"What're you doing?" I asked as she touched the back of my head, then gritted my teeth when she touched where I'd hit my head. I turned back to face her.

"Don't think I didn't see you rubbing your head, you need ice," she said, leading me towards the bar.

"No I don't, there's nothing wrong with my head," I argued, unwilling to go into the bar after everyone was so scared of me. They might even throw me out after seeing how dangerous I could be.

"You have a bump on your head, don't tell me it isn't bugging you," Mau said defiantly, dragging me into the bar. I tried to pull her out of the open doorway to the bar so we could leave, but she was so damn persistant!

"I said I don't need any help dammit!" I exclaimed while Mau dragged me to the bar counter and asked the bartender for some ice for my head. I was annoyed about being ignored by Mau, but looked around the bar. Most of the people were ignoring me and Mau altogether, except for the group of guys that had come out of the bar to watch me fight, the blonde man among them. The bartender brought Mau a plastic baggie filled with ice, then was called over to the group of four by the red haired guy.

"Here, just take it already," Mau said exaggeratedly, handing me the ice-filled bag.

"We could've gotten ice some at home," I muttered, but took the ice pack and sat on a barstool, holding it to the back of my aching head. The ice did numb most of the pain, though a dull throb remained.

"Whaddya mean there's no inn here?" The redhaired man exclaimed at the bartender.

"I'm sorry sir, the closest one's in the next town a good twelve hours from here," the bartender answered, shrugging. The blonde looked annoyed by the news, as did the others with him.

"But I don't wanna sleep in the jeep again!" the shorter boy whined. I considered the fact that there were a lot of extra rooms in the house I shared with Mau. What was the worst that could happen?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Mau, who nodded in agreement, smirking.

"You guys can stay at our place," I called over to the table, whose attenion turned to me.

Sanzo's POV

Sanzo paid close attention to the woman's fight, finding himself actually thinking about her safety, and how much that slam into the wall must have hurt. Eventually the demon went running off, the woman taunting him as he ran.

"That chick can fight," Gojyo commented, impressed. "Wonder if she'd come 'wrestle' with me tonight," Gojyo said, smirking like a pervert.

"She does seem to have quite the fighting spirit," Hakkai commented as well, nodding. As the other three started up a conversation(mostly Goku telling Gojyo to stop being such a pervy kappa) Sanzo watched as a young woman snatched her child back from the african girl and ran off. He then focused back on the blue haired woman, who was turned away from him, and saw that she was rubbing her head. "She must've hurt her head when she hit that wall' he thought, still unable to take his eyes away from her. The blue haired woman's friend glanced at him before telling her friend something quietly, then the bluehaired woman turned around and Sanzo got his first real look at her face before turning to deal with Gojyo and Goku, whose yelling and namecalling was getting attention from the locals.

"Will both of you idiots just shut up!" he yelled before smacking them both with his paper fan. Sanzo heard quiet laughter behind him after doing that, and looked back just long enough to see the blue haired woman covering her mouth- she was the one laughing, and more importantly, she was laughing at them! Before Sanzo had a chance to yell at the two or wonder why she'd thought he was so funny, Hakkai herded everyone back into the bar and to their seats. A minute later the blue haired woman was dragged in by her friend, yelling and swearing at her, and making Sanzo wonder what it was they were arguing about. He watched as the other woman talked to the bartender, who came out with a bag of ice.

"Hey dude, over here!" Gojyo called to the bartender, who came over. Sanzo shifted his attention from the two girls to his own table.

"Yes, what is it?" the bartender asked.

"Where's the hotel in this town?" Sanzo asked curtly.

"There isn't one," The man said.

"Whaddya mean there's no inn here?" Gojyo yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, the closest one's in the next town a good twelve hours from here," the man answered nervously. Goku began whining about sleeping in the jeep before the blue haired woman called over to their table.

"You guys can stay at our place," she said, getting up and removing the ice from her head, walking to their table with her friend. When she reached the table, the bartender left them, scared of her. "I'm Kanai and this is Mau," she said, pointing to her friend. "We have some extra rooms at our place, you can stay there."

"Of course you're on your own for cooking, neither of us are exactly chefs," Mau joked.

"Well I could never refuse an offer from two pretty girls," Gojyo smirked, waiting for Sanzo to say something.

"Fine," Sanzo answered, hiding his need to talk more with Kanai, and trying to figure out his emotions.

Kanai's POV

After walking over to the table the bartender left scaredly, and I introduced myself and Mau. The red head agreed to the offer I made, as did the blonde guy, which I felt was the leader of the group.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Hakkai," The man with the monocle said nicely, smiling. "And this is Goku," he said, pointing to the short teenager. "And this is Gojyo," He said, gesturing to the red haired man.

"And this grumpy old man," Gojyo smirked jokingly. "Is Sanzo." He said, leaning his arm on the blonde mand's shoulder. Sanzo quickly brushed Gojyo off, pointing a pistol at his head.

"If you keep calling me and old man, you won't live to be old yourself," he threatened, and Gojyo shut up. 'He's a Sanzo priest?!' I thought to myself. 'But, Sanzos are supposed to be old and bald, and this guy is...' I looked at the gorgeous blonde man in front of me. 'So hot!' Of course it didn't bother me that he was threatening one of his friends with a pistol, I consider people like that to more fun and exciting than someone that just laugh off everything said about him. Things were going to be very interesting...


	4. Child's Play

Kanai's POV

"_You guys_ are the Sanzo party?" Mau said, surprised.

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Hakkai asked, slightly tilting his head to one side. I turned to Mau.

"You mean you didn't sense it? I already knew," I said boredly, then threw the icepack away in the nearest trashcan, picking up the grocery bags that Mau had carried in while forcing me into the bar. "Shall we go home?" I asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain returning to the back of my head.

"Sure, you probably need more than a makeshift icepack for that wound anyway," Mau answered, then turned to the others. "I guess we'll show you to our place now." Goku jumped up happily.

"Yes! We have a place to stay, no sleeping in the jeep!" He sang happily as he followed me out the door. The other three followed Mau at a more normal pace.

After we had left the small towne and entered the forest beyond, Goku, who was walking beside me, started looking around distractedly, trying to see evrything in the woods at the same time. Apparantly there wasn't very much to look at, as he got bored quickly. "So, how much farther is it anyway?" Goku asked boredly.

"It's not much farther away, actually. There it is now," I said, pointing to a large, victorian house half-hidden by trees. Mau and I smiled when we saw the place; we'd bought it a few years ago because it looked haunted, and a haunted hosue sounded like a fun place to live to us. Gojyo and Goku stopped walking as we moved on, staring up at the creepy house.

"It-it looks haunted!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at the scary old house.

"That would be the reason that we bought it," Mau smirked, then sighed. "It's not haunted unfortunately, but it still looks very nice I guess" she said happily.

"The architecture is very interesting, is it french?" Hakkai asked as the walked up the front porch steps.

"Yep. The first french travellers to china built it centuries ago," I explained as I unlocked the door, letting everyone in. Mau turned on the lights and walked to the kitchen, setting our groceries on the counter.

"I'll show you guys to the living room first, then your rooms. We have four extra rooms, so you won't have to share either," I pointed out as I led the four through a hallway and into a finely decorated room with two couches, an easy chair, a coffee table, and-most importantly- a widescreen TV. Sanzo had been quiet up until this point, but spoke up when he saw what was sleeping on one of the couches.

"You have a cat," he said, annoyed, and as if on cue, the small black cat with golden eyes stood up and yawned, stretching. The cat jumped from the couch and strode to me, meowing to be picked up.

"Uh-huh, her name is Chii; why, are you allergic to cats?" I asked as I picked up Chii and petted her forehead. Gojyo grinned.

"No, he just doesn't like animals very much." Gojyo said, chuckling. Chii jumped from my arms and walked over to Sanzo, pawing at his leg and meowing to be picked up. Sanzo sighed, frustrated, and tried to ignore the cat as best he could, but she wouldn't give up.

"Come on Sanzo, it's just a kitten; don't be so mean to her," Goku whined, picking up Chii and scratching her chin.

"Actually, Chii is twelve years old this year," I pointed out boredly, taking aseat on the couch Chii had been on earlier.

"WHAT?! And she's still this small?" Goku exclaimed, looking down at the cat.

"You're overreacting," Sanzo said, crossing his arms as he sat in the armchair. Gojyo tried to pick up Chii, but she hissed at him and clawed at his hand.

"Ow!" Gojyo yelped, taking his hand back. "What's up with her?"

"Chii doesn't like people with bad intetnions towards _me _or Mau, pervert," I explained smirking.

"And how do you know that I have these _bad intentions?_" Gojyo asked slyly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think that I wouldn't notice someone staring at my ass for the entire walk here?" I asked harshly, narrowing my eyes. Gojyo broke into a grin.

"Ok, you got me," he said.

"You're wasting your time, because the answer for a kiss, dance, or night with _you_ will always be no," I said, sticking out my tongue.

Sanzo's POV

The walk back to Kanai's house was suprisingly quiet, and though even Sanzo was surprised to find that the girls lived in such an old colonial house, he didn't let it show. The whole way back however, he was becoming more and more annoyed that Gojyo woyuldn't take his eyes off of Kanai's ass. He was growing tired of the kappa's obsession with women. But there was another reason that Gojyo's behavior was annoying him, one that he couldn't place. Sanzo had always been slightly annoyed when Gojyo hit on women, because it was normally a waste of evryone else's time; but this time Sanzo just didn't like that Gojyo had chosen to go after Kanai, and wished that Gojyo had picked some other woman from towne. Sanzo spent the rest of the walk trying to figure out why he cared at all who Gojyo went after. Back at the house, Mau went to put away the groceries and Kanai showed him and the others into the living room, where the first thing Sanzo saw was a black cat sleeping on the couch. Sanzo sighed.

"You have a cat," he said, annoyed, and as if on cue, the small black cat with golden eyes stood up and yawned, stretching. The cat jumped from the couch and strode to me, meowing to be picked up.

"Uh-huh, her name is Chii; why, are you allergic to cats?" I asked as I picked up Chii and petted her forehead. Gojyo grinned. Then the cat jumped from Kanai's arms and headed straight for Sanzo, rubbing against his legts and meowing. Sanzo still didn't like cats, and ignored it completely, until Goku picked it up. When Gojyo tried to pet Chii, she lashed out at him, getting Sanzo's interest. Gojyo asked why Chii had hurt him, and Kanai revealed that she knew that gojyo had been staring at her, and rejected him right away. Sanzo felt relieved that Kanai had decided to reject Gojyo, but he was still confused as to why he was feeling that way.

Kanai's POV

Later that night-around 10PM- everyone was in the living room. Mau and I were watching TV, Sanzo was reading, and the other three were playing cards. I wondered what Sanzo was readin-I couldn't see the cover's title-but I thought it was best not to annoy him. i turned my attention back to the TV set, the movement causing the small bump on the back of my head to start hurting again. I cringed and lightly touched the painful spot.

"I told you to just take the medicine, and your head would stop hurting," Mau said dully, noticing my pain. I cold hear Sanzo quietly set his book down.

"And you should know by now that medicine doesn't work on me," I sulked, laying down next to Mau on my stomach, faintly hearing the sound of the book being picked back up. Suddenly I heard Gojyo and Goku both groan in defeat, Hakkai laughing lightly.

"How do yuo always manage to beat us at cards?" Goku whined sadly.

"If you're so tired of losing, don't play cards with me," Hakkai laughed softly, his little dragon next to him going 'kyu kyu!' happily.

"Losing or not, I'm bored with this game," Gojyo said and took a final swig of his beer, emptying the bottle. He stared at the bottle for a moment, before breaking into a grin. "Say, I know a someting we could do."

"Is it a new game?" Gokku asked hopefully.

"Yep. now that we have some nice ladies with us, we could play spin the bottle," he said, turning to us. "Whaddya say girls?" he asked.

"Might as well, there's not much else to do right now," Mau shrugged, sitting up.

"Isn't that game a bit childish?" I asked dully, not moving. Mau walked over to the small circle formed by Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo.

"Aw, come on Kanai; afraid to kiss me?" Gojyo asked, smirking. I shook my head and sighed, then stood up and spun the empty beer bottle as hard as I could.

"There. Now all you have to do is wait for it to stop," I grinned devilishly. Mau laughed.

"We're in for a long wait," she giggled. Ten minutes went by before the bottle finally came to a halt, but not where anybody expected. I had gone back to watching TV, and didn't notice it had stopped until Mau called to me.

"Hey Kanai, the bottle stopped," Mau said, hiding a laugh.

"And where did it land?" I asked boredly, turning around to see the others-except Sanzo- trying not to laugh. "Over there," Mau giggled, pointing to Sanzo.

"This game is very childish indeed," I grumbled to myself as Sanzo looked up from his book to find out why Mau was pointing at him.

Sanzo's POV

Sanzo was reading a book of Robert Frost poetry he's found on a table nearby when he overheard Kanai and Mau arguing about medicine. it made sense to him that medicine didn't work on her, given that there were so many other odd but interesting things about her already. He brushed it off and kept reading, though in the back of his mind he knew that something weird was going on. Awhile later he was still reading when he felt that he was being watched, and noticed that Mau was poitning to him, the other three idiots he knew staring at him funnily.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed that his reading had been interrupted. Hed just picked up the book to have somethingt o do, but he was growing to like Robert Frost's work.

"We were playing spin the bottle..." Goku started.

"And it would seem that it landed on you," Hakkai explained lightly.

"I'm not playing a kid's game," Sanzo said curtly.

"That's what I said too," Kanai sighed sadly, causing Sanzo to wonder why she sounded so unhappy. Five minutes and three gunshots later, Sanzo sighed.

"Who was it?" He asked boredly.

"So you'll play?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Who was it?" Sanzo asked again, losig his patience, setting the book down.

"It was Kanai," Mau said, pointing back at Kanai, who was sitting up from laying on her stomach. Sanzo's views of this game suddenly changed completely, and he was not totally unhappy that he'd agreed-been forced- to play.

Kanai's POV

During the fighting over whether or not Sanzo was even going to participate in the game or not, I was having second thoughts about playing. If he really didn;t want to play that badly why should he? Eventually Sanzo agreed to play, and asked who it was he'd have to kiss.

"It was Kanai," Mau said, pointing back at me. I noticed a conflicted expression cross Sanzo's face for a second beofre returning back to it's cold self, and couldn't help bt wonder what he was thinking.

"Fine," he said gruffly, and stood up, walking over to where I was as I was standing. I looked up at Sanzo as he leaned over and kissed me roughly on the lips for almost half a minute, then went swiftly back to his seat. And it was magical.


	5. Sorry readers, bad news

Hello readers, it's Zetsumei. To any of you who have bothered to fav this story, or to anyone still checking up on my little fanfic, I'm sorry. I haven't updated the story in over a year, and I can't continue it. I've lost all my inspiration for this fanfic, and for most other fanfic ideas for that matter. Sorry, but the fanfic won't have an ending, and I don't intend on making more fanfictions under this name. I may make another account in the future, but I won't be restarting this fanfic under the new name. Goodbye readers. I'm sorry.


End file.
